Howls swimming casle
by Kankuro lover-T
Summary: When sophie dies Howl becomes depressed again 'till he meets the owners of a bookshop that replaced the hatshop,after saving her he follows her after her fight with her brother then convinces her to come with him and he promises to teach her more magic...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Saved by Howl **

WOOT! WOOT! The train chugged bye the Edwards' Book Shop waking its owner and her little sister.

"Bloody hell! I'm going to kill that thing." She said.

She took a shower after her sister and put her powder pink hair up in a low but large bun, and then her sister came into her room.

"It's almost time to go Tiffany." She said.

"Ok Rosie. Do get dressed for heavens sake." Tiffany replied.

Tiffany was 20; she was the eldest of three children. She had waist long powder pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was the owner of the Edwards' Book Shop with her younger sister Rosie. Rosie was only 5 years old; she had the same shoulder length pink hair but her brothers brown eyes. She helped Tiffany with the shop when she could.

Tiffany snapped her fingers and was dressed in a powder blue knee long dress with matching shoes. Rosie was wearing a cute yellow sundress with matching shoes.

"Ok let's go." Tiffany said pocketing her keys and the directions to her brother's shop.

When they left Tiffany locked the door and started down the crowded street of Port haven.

Port haven was a pretty lager city but not as huge as Kingsbury. Their bookshop had replaced and old hat shop when the owners Sophie Hatter, Lettie Hatter, and their mother all mysteriously died. It was a nice place, a bit tacky, but nice. It had a house that came with it along with a beautiful courtyard.

As they both walked down the streets of Port haven Tiffany had token a slight miss-turn and they were walking down a semi-dark ally. Tiffany kept looking at the directions. "Rosie stay by me ok." Tiffany said. Rosie nodded and held her sisters hand.

"Seems the little kittens have lost their way." A mans voice sounded from behind them.

Tiffany twirled around and picked up Rosie.

"We're not lost sir." Tiffany said.

"I'd say you were since you have that confused and scared look etched into those beautiful blue eyes of yours." He said.

This man was tall, had dirty blond hair, and was wearing a blue military suit. He looked to be about in his late 20's or early 30's.

"Pretend I'm your mom ok." She whispered to Rosie. "If you don't mind sir, I have to be some where, some one is waiting for me." Tiffany said.

"I bet they are." he chuckled.

Tiffany backed away slowly but ran into some one who grabbed her by the shoulders. Tiffany shrieked as Rosie began to cry. The blond man took Rosie from Tiffany and the man behind her grabbed her fully his arm crossed in front of her. His hands started to slowly lift her skirt.

"NO! MOMMY!" Rosie cried.

"Don't worry little one, we wouldn't hurt your momma, we're just going to have a little fun with her." the man chuckled.

Tiffany snapped her fingers making her dress longer each time it got to high.

"Damn you, stop snapping your fingers," the man behind her snarled.

Finely figuring out the only way to stop her was to weaken her. So the man started to kiss Tiffany's neck. Tiffany's breaths were coming out in ragged puffs as she desperately tried to save herself, her snapping got weaker and weaker by the moment. Soon her snapping stopped ant the man was able to get to her. Just before his hand went down her panties they all heard some one clear their thought.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to my wife and daughter." a strong but deep and soothing voice said.

"HUH?" all three of them were surprised.

Realizing they had stopped Tiffany snapped her fingers changing her out fit to jeans and a tee shirt. She pushed away from him and snatched Rosie from the other one before running and hiding behind the strange man that had distracted them.

"Your H-" one started to say but was cut off.

"Yes, I am, now gone with you." he said and with a swish of his finger they straitened up and started to uncountable march off the other direction. He then noticed the presents behind him started to leave.

"What, no 'Thank you?'" the man said playfully.

Tiffany sighed realizing she hadn't thanked him for saving them.

"My apologias sir." she said turning around, her bun started to slip from its tie. "Thank you for saving me and my little sister." she said bowing, causing her hair to fully fall out of the bun. The man gawked at her, her pink hair framed her upper body like a picture frame, and it brought out her sapphire blue eyes and her creamy skin color. "Wow…" was all he could utter.

----

Tiffany: Hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Angel and a fight with a sibling

Howl just looked at the beautiful angel in front of him with that pink hair of hers. She was absolutely beautiful to him. Then as he stared at her she blushed which blended with her pink hair. Then he registered what she had said 'Thank you for saving my little sister and me.'

"That's your little sister?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"But didn't she call you 'mommy'?" he was confused; she could tell he was confused, his crystal blue eyes showed it all.

"Well that's what we are basically when in public. Besides I've been taking care of her and my brother ever since your mother died." She said her head had fell so she was staring at the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry bout your mother…I don't have parents…" Howl stated.

"Oh…that's terrible." Tiffany said looking back up at him her eyes now glossy with sadness.

"Its ok." he said running his hand threw his golden hair. Rosie looked at her sister, then at the man and giggled.

"So…um…where you going?"

"To my brothers shop." She replied.

"Ok well lets go." he said walking up to her; hooked his arm with hers and Rosie grabbed Tiffany's hand. Tiffany looked confusingly at the man. She didn't even know his name at all and he was assorting her to her brother shop.

When they got to the shop they said their goodbyes and Howl had mentioned that he would love to see her again. She just nodded and waved as he left into the crowd. She turned and entered the shop.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Andy snapped loudly at his older sister.

"I got held up and don't you use that town with me I'm still older then you and you have to listen to me." she snapped back.

"You're not our mother Tiffany so stop acting like it damn it." he snarled at her.

Tiffany stepped away from her brother, her eyes huge and upset. "WELL SORRY, NEXT TIME YOU NEED HELP DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME ANDREW!" Tiffany said crying.

She turned and ran out the door of the shop leaving Rosie with her brother. She pushed threw the crowded street, not watching were it was she was going she then found her way threw and came to a small dinner where her friend Beth worked and walked in rubbing her eyes dry.

"Tiff what's wrong?" Beth asked running up to her friend sense birth.

"Its nothing Beth, just got into another fight with my brother, he brought mom up again…" her voice cracked. "I try so hard to raise them the way mom wanted them raised and this is how he treats me, reminding me that I'm not mom, I already know that." She said crying again. Beth hugged her friend tightly. Just then the bell chimed signaling that someone had entered the dinner. Beth looked up and almost screamed in Tiffs ear.

"Beth what the hell what's wrong?" Tiff asked looking at her sister like friend. Beth looked horrified and pointed towards the door. Tiffany looked behind her to see Howl the one that had saved her. "Oh, hi…um…u never did tell me you name." Tiffany said.

"Don't talk to him Tiff he's a bad man." Tiffany looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Well this "bad man" saved my live and my innocents thank you so I want to know his name and get to know him." Tiffany huffed.

"Your friend is right though, Tiffany, I'm not really a good person, my name is Howl Jenkins, A.K.A Horrible Howl." He said scratching the back of his head, looking down.

"You can't possibly think, I'll believe that your Horrible Howl, you saved me from getting raped in that ally way." Tiffany said confusingly. Just then Andrew came in pushed past Howl and stared at his sister.

"Tiff, you know I didn't mean it the way it came you, you know that right?" Andrew said.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care, you don't want me to take care of you then you can have Rosie and take care of her by your self because I quit, I quit trying to help you and I quit trying to raise you and Rosie the way mother would have wanted it." Tiffany said and once again stormed out past Howl who followed her.

TBC


End file.
